


flexibility, love, and trust

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers-ish, Napping, Other, Platonic Cuddling, can be read as Anakin/Padme/Rex or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There's a part of Anakin that wants to be jealous, but he can't do it.





	flexibility, love, and trust

**Author's Note:**

> When it's Revenge of the Fifth but you already mostly write angst, it's time to do the opposite!

There’s a part of Anakin that wants to be jealous when he walks into Padme’s apartment to see her sitting on one side of the couch with Rex stretched out on the rest of it, his head on her lap as she runs fingers through his hair while he sleeps.  He can’t bring himself to feel that way though, not when it looks so  _ right _ .  He loves them both so much in that moment that he’s speechless, and all he can do is take Padme’s free hand to kiss her fingers.

Padme smiles up at him, and her voice is soft as she says, “He was waiting to talk to you, but he fell asleep.  Was there a bad mission?” Her expression is full of sympathy as Anakin slides down to sit on the floor and lean against her legs.  

He nods.  “Our last one.  It was a long fight, and it took a lot out of all of us, but… Rex especially.  He takes it hard.” 

“I wish there was more I could do,” she whispers, “I keep arguing with the senate, but not enough of them are willing to listen.  It isn’t right, what they’re forcing the clones to do.”

Anakin thinks again that he wishes there was some way to force them to understand, but he keeps that to himself.  “Keep trying, please,” he pleads instead, “Maybe they can understand.” He doubts they will, but if anyone can get through to them, it’s Padme.

Rex shifts behind him, and he straightens up a little.  “Don’t worry, Rex. I’ve got it. Get some sleep.” That’s all it takes, and he’s back asleep, his head tilted to bury his face in the soft fabric of Padme’s dress.  She smiles and pulls the blanket up over his chest before she turns out the light, and they sit in the peaceful stillness to rest for a little while longer.


End file.
